The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an active electronically scanned array (AESA) antenna and, more particularly, to connector stick packaging for a long slot aperture of a radiator of an AESA antenna.
An active electronically scanned array (AESA) antenna is an antenna including multiple radiators. The relative amplitude and phase of each of the radiators can be controlled so that transmit or receive beams can be electronically steered without the need for physically or mechanically moving the antenna. Such an antenna includes an aperture for transmitting or receiving waves traveling in free space and may include back-end circuitry having electronics modules for generating signals to be transmitted and for processing received signals.